The Doctor's Boy
by Tony Mischievous Stark
Summary: AU Tony 'dies' at 15 because Howard fails to save him & Howard's the one who takes the roll as IronMan.After the events of New York, Loki reveals that Tony is alive & is traveling with the Doctor.Will Howard search for his son?Will his son accept him?Has the Doctor replaced Howard as Tony's father figure? Will the Doctor allow Howard near Tony again after everything thats happened?
1. The Fall

Tony grabbed the railing from behind and leaned forward, a sense of vertigo running through him and churning in the pit of his stomach. The cold December air brushed his face as he stared down at the river beneath him that was slightly covered with thin ice.

All he had to do was let go. He'd feel free for the first time in his life and the rush of air as he fell. Then pain, there would be pain at this height, but if he crashed into the water, the cold would numb his senses. It'd numb his body, his mind...all of him. His lungs will feel as if they've been set on fire, but after all that pain...just dull nothingness. He'd black out and never open his eyes again.

So he did, one last time. He looked over New York and smiled sadly. This was his birthplace, but not his home. He didn't have a home. He didn't belong and he never will...

"TONY!"

Tony shut his eyes again and cursed while trying to ignore his father's voice. He heard footsteps on the cold, damp pavement of the bridge as his father ran towards him.

"TONY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET BACK HERE!" Howard demanded.

Tony smirked a bit as he leaned out further.

"TONY!"

"You spent all my life looking in water for someone who probably died on impact. You love looking for him...I'm just taking an interest in things you love dad," Tony said with dry humor. Then he turned to face Howard and though he smiled his eyes were filled with so much pain and torment, "Who am I kidding. You wouldn't bother to look for me. Why would you? I'm just a freaking disappointment to you..."

"Tony! Please! Just get back here!" Howard screamed.

"You never gave me anything to believe in, ya know. Not in god, not in science, not even in you. What am I suppose to pray to at moments like these? Who do I call for help? If this is suicide...will I go to hell? Or is there just nothing after this? Did I live in torment only to go to nothing?" Tony asked.

"TONY! _Please_! Just get off the ledge! We can talk about this like adults! Just get back here!" Howard demanded as he stretched out in an attempt to grab Tony.

Tony stepped away and shook his head, "But I'm not an adult dad! I'm fifteen years old! And what is there to talk about anyway?"

"Damn it Tony! Stop playing the fuck around and get back here!" Howard yelled. His mind was a whirlwind of panic and his chest was constricted in agony and fear.

"All I have to do is lean forward and let go..." Tony whispered but Howard heard him, his senses on high alert.

"If you won't do this for me do it for your mother! Are you really going to make her go through the pain? _Think_ about it Tony!" Howard yelled.

"I HAVE! All I do is think! But I'm done thinking!" Tony yelled as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Tony _please_ don't do this son! I'm begging you! I'll promise you anything! _Anything_ you want! Just _please_..." Howard begged as he stretched out his arm toward his son to take.

"You...you never put us first...it's always work. Work and Steve...so you'll get me off today. What's keeping me from coming back tomorrow?" Tony asked as streams of tears fell down his face. He sounded so defeated and tired. It nearly killed Howard at seeing his son like that and knowing it was his fault. It was even more painful as Tony looked over the edge with a longing look.

"It'll be different now. No more time apart. Just please...I hate that it's come to this for me to realize how much I've missed out in your life but damn it Tony, give me a chance to make it up!" Howard pleaded.

Tony looked from the water to his father and nodded slowly. But it was December and everything was cold and slippery, even the material that the bridge was. As Tony turned to climb to safety he stepped on some ice that threw him off balance. His eyes widened in horror as he felt the weightlessness of falling. Howard lunged forward and managed to grab Tony only just barely by the hand.

"TONY!" Howard yelled as he clutched to Tony's one arm with both hands and Tony dangled from the bridge.

"Dad! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," Tony's eyes were widened and scared beyond reason. "Please don't let go. I'm sorry. I changed my mind dad. I don't wanna die. Please don't let me die..."

"Of course not...but you're so grounded when I get you up here," Howard said with false humor, trying in vain to lighten the mood.

Tony cracked a small smile as tears continued to fall from his eyes, "I'm looking forward to it...dad?"

"Yes son?" Howard asked, hoping to a god he doesn't really believe in that his bodyguards will get here soon to help him. He was glad his voice didn't shake then, if ever he needed to be strong for Tony, it was at this moment.

"I'm sorry..."

Howard shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry for. Just promise it won't happen again."

"Do you think mom will forgive me?" Tony asked quietly.

"We don't have to tell her. Could be our little secret," Howard said as he tried to pull Tony up.

"Dad, I'm slipping! Please don't let go..." Tony begged.

"Never. I'm not letting go, you hear me!" Howard yelled and relief and hope filled him when he heard other cars stop and more footsteps. "Don't worry son. Help is here. You're going to be fine...I promise..."

"Dad...I'm scared...I don't wanna die...I don't wanna go to hell," Tony sobbed.

Howard shook his head, "Of course you aren't going to hell. And you're sure as hell not going to die! HELP!"

"Dad..."

"Yes son?"

"You're a horrible liar. Tell mom I'm so sorry," Tony said as he closed his eyes, feeling himself slip.

Howard hardened his grip but the stress and tension had caused his palm to get sweaty. "Tony! Hang on!"

Tony opened his eyes and Howard saw a century worth of pain, agony, and loneliness in them. His chest ached knowing it was his fault it was there in the first place, and his fault alone it was that intense. He was just hanging on to Tony's fingers at this point. The tears of realization, regret, and pain had finally started to fall. He looked behind and screamed, "_**HELP**_!"

"I'm scared dad...will I be okay?" Tony whispered.

"_**HELP**_!" Howard cried again and then turned back to Tony, "Please hang on Tony. Just a few more seconds. _Please_!"

"_Dad_...am I going to be okay?" Tony repeated quietly.

The tears that fell down Howard's cheeks landed and merged with Tony's as he nodded and choked back a sob, "Yeah. You're going to be just fine. We're going to go home and plan a vacations, all of us. Me, you, and your mom. And we're going for burgers and pie afterward..."

Tony smiled sadly and his voice shook as he replied, "Y-you're such a b-bad liar..."

And in the worse moment of his life, Howard lost his grip and Tony slipped from his grasp. Tony's eyes widened even more as he free fell and plummeted towards the freezing, thinly iced river beneath him.

"_**TONY**_!" Howard shrieked and nearly fell off the ledge himself before one of his bodyguards held him back. He kept trying, his mind unable to process anything correctly, all he could think about was reaching for Tony.

* * *

The very next day news arrived that they had finally found Steve Rogers and were bringing him home.

In an attempt to distract his mind from losing his son, Howard went to over look Steve's recovery, seeing he was still alive.

His own pain was so intense he didn't even think about his lovely Maria. In the depression of losing her son, something inside her broke. She had gone to Tony's barely used room, laid in his bed and hugged his pillow, and took the remaining pills in her sleeping pill prescription jar. By the time Howard returned home one evening, it was too late. She was deadly pale and cold.

In his refusal to let go of the past, he had ignored what the present held. He had gotten his friend back, but at what cost? Were his wife and child worth it?

* * *

Howard leaned on the railing overlooking the river in his armor. Steve approached him in his civilian clothes. He approached the genius and stood there silently for a moment before he sighed, "You can't keep blaming yourself."

"Yeah? And why not?" Howard asked without looking up.

"It's not healthy. I'm sure neither Maria or Tony would want to see you like this," Steve said.

Howard smirked, "You didn't know Tony. He was so smart...so witty...he was like me. He'd be happy to know I'm suffering so much. It's what I deserve after what I did to him."

"Howard-" Steve was going to try again when the genius cut him off.

"What do you want Steve?"

Steve sighed, knowing that when Howard was in this mood there wasn't anything he could do to get him out of it. Guilt was a power thing after all. More powerful than Steve. So he stuck with what he knew, "S.H.I.E.L.D is still having some malfunctions. They're pretty sure the cage holding Loki is stable and strong enough but just to make sure they want us there to take shifts watching over him."

"They want me to babysit?" Howard asked incredulously.

"Why sugarcoat it? Yes," Steve said and began to walk away.

Howard sighed and put his helmet back on and flew to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. When he got there he got to work on the portal that was going to send Thor and his brother home for a while before it was his turn to babysit 'Reindeer Games'.

"Ah, now it falls on the Man of Iron to keep an eye on me? Shouldn't I feel honored," Loki said sarcastically as he saw Howard approach.

"How about you and I play the quiet game?" was Howard's response.

Loki just smirked, "I see your failure still has you bitter."

"I don't think you quite grasp the concept of the quiet game. Here, watch me..." Howard remain quiet for a long moment. "See that? That's how the game is played."

"What would young Anthony think if he knew his dearest father played games with a villain but not with him? Must hurt," Loki baited.

Howard tense and tried so hard to _not_ look at Loki but Tony was always a sensitive subject with him, "How the hell do you know about my son?"

Loki smirked, "I know all about him. It's hard not to know the boy adopted by the On Coming Storm."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Howard hissed.

"Oh, don't you know? Anthony is alive...but you should know. Unless he was right and you _didn't_ bother to look for him. I mean...you _did_ look for him, right? In the river?" Loki asked

"_How_ do you know that?" Howard hissed.

Loki's smirk just grew bigger. He ignored Howard and just continued talking, "His body was never found was it? You held hope that he had somehow made it to shore and lived. But what does that say Man of Iron? If he is alive, which he is, why didn't he come back to you? Did he give up on you, like you had on him?

"I'm curious...what did young Anthony do to make you hate him so much?"

Howard was about to snap back when he caught himself and realized that this was just a game and he was falling right for it. He snapped his mouth shut and turned away.

"He and I are very similar. Outcasts, who are smarter than those around us, but looked down upon for some reason or another. All we hoped for was our father's attention and praise but it didn't work out. For me though...there was reason. The AllFather didn't love or trust me as much as Thor because I was the very monster parents tell their children hide under their beds. But young Anthony wasn't a monster, was he? And now you think he's dead."

Howard turned around and slammed his hand against the glass and glared intently at Loki. If looks could kill, Loki would have died about a dozen times in those few seconds.

"Stark."

Howard turned around and saw Natasha standing in the doorway.

"Your watch is over. They need you on deck," Natasha replied coolly as she locked stares with Loki.

Howard was panting as he turned back to glare at Loki. Then he turned around and began to walk away.

Loki called out, "He's alive you know. And he's replaced you. With a better father. You can choose to ignore me but we both know you won't. You're looking for a man who can change faces and travels in a blue box. He's known as the Doctor. He has your boy Stark...the question now is, will you look for him?"

* * *

Dedicated to my lovely friend_ Lunabell Marauder Knyte_


	2. The Doctor

The Doctor's Boy

Chapter Two: The Doctor

* * *

_**Then...**_

_"Y-you're such a b-bad liar..."_

_And in the worse moment of his life, Howard lost his grip and Tony slipped from his grasp. Tony's eyes widened even more as he free fell and plummeted towards the freezing, thinly iced river beneath him._

_"**TONY**!" Howard shrieked and nearly fell off the ledge himself before one of his bodyguards held him back. He kept trying, his mind unable to process anything correctly, all he could think about was reaching for Tony._

* * *

_**...Now**_

When his father lost his grip and he plummeted towards the river he was assaulted with a weightlessness sensation. He briefly heard his name being yelled but the harsh cold winds of winter were in his ear. Aside from the winds all he could hear was his heart beating in his ears like a loud boom.

He closed his eyes and waited for impact of the waters.

Here was where things got weird. He crashed in some water, but...it wasn't as painful as he thought. Or as cold as he thought. It felt like doing a dive from a headboard into a pool...because he actually did land in a pool.

When he emerged from the water, he looked around, gasping as he did and looked at his surroundings. It was a full length swimming pool, like in university. He could have sworn he was falling into the Hudson River, maybe this was a dream? Maybe he didn't even leave the house? Maybe he still had a chance?

"You're okay? Good! Excellent!"

Tony looked towards the source of the voice and saw a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie holding out his hand and a towel.

He was still a bit out of it but Tony swam towards the man and accepted his hand and the towel and began to dry his hair. He only got to shake the towel over his head once before the man removed it and started inspecting him. He grabbed hold of Tony's head from both sides and turned it left, right, up and down. He then took out a strange flashlight thing with a claw that made an odd sound and waved it in front of Tony's body.

"Follow with just your eyes," the man said and Tony was so dumbfounded that he did what he was told and followed the green light with his eyes.

The man checked that weird device and smiled, "Good, good."

Then he took a stethoscope from his inner jacket pocket and checked Tony's heart. "A bit fast but that's just the adrenaline, I'm sure. Outside of a good scare...and a little wet, you're right as rain. Though I'm sure you're a little confused as to where you are, right?"

"Uh...wasn't I falling into a river?" was the only thing Tony could ask.

The man nodded, "Yes but I couldn't allow that to happen, so I saved you. Aside from being wet, anything hurt? Anything out of place? Anything weird?"

"Other than being saved by a man wearing a bow tie?" Tony asked as he poked said piece of accessory.

"Hey! Bow ties are _cool_," the man said with a smile as he adjusted his bow tie.

"Uh...I don't think so," Tony said as he shook his head, "Uh, I am a bit cold."

"Oh! Right! Well, come on then," the man handed Tony back the towel and headed towards the doors.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"To get you some warm clothes. Wouldn't want you getting sick, now would we. I mean if you did, we can easily cure you but I'd rather you not get sick at all. I'm rambling now aren't I? It's a bad habit of mine. There is just always something in my mind and well I'm sure you understand, you being a genius and all." the man said with a huge smile on his face as they walked through the halls.

Tony's mind was taking in all the views, the doors, the halls, the man in front of him, the humming, the strange architecture and markings, the fact that they he had been falling and now seemed to be in a huge building.

When they emerged from the hallways and the man nearly skipped down the stairs and into what looked like a control room, Tony gasped.

"Before we go to the wardrobes, allow me to formally welcome you to my TARDIS," the man said with another wicked smile.

"TARDIS?" Tony echoed.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space!" the man said happily.

"A time _and_ space machine?" Tony asked with a quizzical look.

The man smiled even more, Tony wondered if his face hurt. "Most people just ask one or the other. I knew you were brilliant! But yes, a time machine _and_ space ship in one! Groovy, right?"

"I...are you sure I didn't hurt my head or something and his is just a very weird dream?" Tony asked as he walked down the stairs and carefully examined the controls.

The man smiled a bit more tenderly and got up from his chair he had fallen into to dramatically, "I'll prove it. But first lets get you changed."

Tony nodded and let the man guide him through the huge compartments of his spaceship. Once Tony was changed into a pair of jeans and red t-shirt, they made it back to the control room and the man turned to look at him, "So, where do you want to start?"

"How about your name?" Tony asked.

"Right! That's always a good way to start. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" Tony asked.

The man -the Doctor- donned on a playful smirk before he replied, "Doctor. Just Doctor."

"Okay then...I'm-"

"Anthony Edward Stark. Only son of Howard and Maria Stark. Heir of Stark Industries and positively genius." The Doctor said and Tony just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Um...yeah. Though I suppose you could have found about that anywhere. People are always doing interviews and stories on my dad."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes, "Do you really think that?"

Tony looked at all around him and then to the Doctor, "I don't know."

"I love not knowing! Keeps me on my toes! But anyway...where do you want to go? Roman Empire? Mesozoic Era? 50th century? Or how about someone you've always wanted to meet? Albert Einstein? Leonardo Davinci? Chuck Jones?"

"The creator of Bugs Bunny?" Tony asked and smiles slightly at the last name.

"Yeah! Though I can't tell you how much Bunnymund hates Bugs..." the Doctor shook his head fondly.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Bunnymund. More commonly known as the Easter Bunny. He's a Guardian. I visit them sometimes." The Doctor said as he punched in a few buttons nonchalantly.

"Whoa whoa whoa..._Bugs Bunny_ is _real_? And so is the _Easter Bunny_?" Tony asked incredulously.

The Doctor looked up and nodded, "That's right. And so are the other Guardians. North a.k.a. Father Christmas, Tooth a.k.a the Tooth Fairy, Sandy a.k.a the Sand Man, I already mentioned Bunnymund and..." the Doctor checked his watch, "In a few decades they'll be adding Jack Frost! Big fun he is! A tad immature but still fun!"

Tony took a seat and stared blankly in front of him.

"Too much?" the Doctor asked as he knelt in front of Tony.

"I...a bit but...why are you willing to show me...whatever it is you'll show me? I...I was suppose to die. Suppose to die and either go into nothingness or hell...this...this is the complete opposite!" Tony said, fear and questioning in his eyes.

The Doctor nodded and thought for a moment as he took a seat next to Tony. His playful nature gone and in it's place was a mature, serious, man who was far older than he appeared.

"Have you ever felt that if you had just one person to understand you, that you'd be okay?" the Doctor asked quietly.

"No one I ever met ever came close to understanding me. They could never keep up mentally or they were just interested in my father's money. I've never been okay," Tony replied just as quietly.

"Right. I've...I've pretended I've been okay. Some moments...I don't pretend, but they're short lived. I travel with people, I take them with me for as long as they're willing to go or as long as they can. I become their escape from a world that was either too dull, too overbearing, or too unfair. In turn they keep me from being lonely. But it was always the same thing after a while and I thought I'd change it up." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked confused.

The Doctor shook his head, "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that...I want to show you the wonders that are out there Tony. That the universe can be a good place...I don't want you to be hateful."

"I'm not your responsibility," Tony replied.

"No...I guess you're not." They were quiet for a moment before the Doctor stood up and finished pushing in coordinates. Tony grabbed on as the TARDIS moved. When everything went still the Doctor walked to the door and opened it. "I'm a man who can give people second chances Tony...you did fall, but...I couldn't let you die. I just couldn't...You _can_ go back."

Tony slowly stood up and looked outside. His eyes widened as he realized what he was seeing. His father's bodyguards were holding him back as he tried again and again to reach out over the railing. The railing where Tony had been perched on. The railing that Tony had let go of. The railing that had been the last place where he had spoken to his father.

And there his father was, screaming like a madman, trying to be released from this bodyguards grasp, yelling his son's name.

Tony's throat clenched and he was frozen. His father promised change, but...would it really happen? He promised no more time apart. The little boy in him who wanted nothing more but his father's acceptance leaped forward and Tony took a step outside.

But...his ever logical mind froze him once more. How many broken promised had his father given him? How many times, how many birthdays and holidays, and school events were brushed off and ignored because something else was always more important than him? How would that ever change?

They wouldn't. Howard wouldn't change. Tony stepped back into the Tardis and closed the door. He was panting and his cheeks itched with the feeling of dried tears. He didn't know when he started crying but didn't want to remember. His parents might mourn, but they'll eventually move on. That's what always happened. Humans couldn't deal with emptiness for long. Eventually that emptiness will be replaced...

"I...I wanna go with you. Please." Tony whispered.

The Doctor brought him in for a hug, and Tony clung to him.

It should have been awkward because Tony didn't do hugs, but it wasn't. It was so natural and for once in his life Tony felt free, unburdened, and safe.

They broke apart and the Doctor ruffles Tony's hair fondly, "You're more than welcomed to come along with me Tony. And, I think I have an idea of what our first trip will be."

Tony sniffed and wiped his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Mhmm. I once promised a friend of mine we'd picnic on Asgard. I'm sure she won't mind another brilliant mind tagging along. In fact I'm sure she already knows." the Doctor said as he went back to his control panels.

"Asgard?" Tony echoed.

"Oh you'll love it! They know how to throw a party! I know Odin personally. In fact! Why stop at a picnic! Let's go visit for Thor's eleventh birthday! Magical age eleven," The Doctor said with a smile Tony couldn't help but return, "Old enough to understand but young enough to believe!" he punched in a few more buttons and then pulled a few levers. He got this maniac look that was contagious. Tony ran to grab hold of something, matching the Doctor's idiotic smiles, just as the Doctor yelled, "GERANIMO!"

* * *

please excuse any errors.

Uh, to clear somethings up...it'll have been a decade or two from Tony's "death" and Loki's attack. So it's been a while for Howard, but for Tony it won't be as long. He is in a time machine after all. He'll be meeting the Avengers in his teen years...well, as you see he'll be meeting Thor and Loki a bit before that.

Please review.


	3. The Gifts

The Doctor's Boy

Chapter Three: The Gifts

* * *

_**Then...**_

_"Oh you'll love it! They know how to throw a party! I know Odin personally. In fact! Why stop at a picnic! Let's go visit for Thor's eleventh __birthday! Magical age eleven," The Doctor said with a smile Tony couldn't help but return, "Old enough to understand but young enough to believe!" he punched in a few more buttons and then pulled a few levers. He got this maniac look that was contagious. T__ony ran to grab hold of something, matching the Doctor's idiotic smiles, just as the Doctor yelled, "GERANIMO!"_

* * *

_**...Now  
**_

When the Tardis became still once more the Doctor adjusted his bow tie and jumped down the platform and smiled brightly at Tony, a new feeling in his chest. Tony was now his responsibility. A part of him was very worried because of what's happened to his previous companions but something else, something more powerful in him fought against that feeling.

Deep down in both of his hearts he knew it was the Tardis' idea and her way of taking care of him. She knew he longed for this...being a dad again. So she picked a 'lost' soul that needed saving; that needed redeeming. No one fit the qualifications better than Tony.

He would have fought had he known who he was saving but like always, his amazing blue box that was bigger on the inside never took him where he wanted to go but where he needed to be.

The Doctor was still a bit uneasy about what had caused the change in Tony's fate, because he knew what he would become one day, but everything changed now. It worked out but...there must have been some reason to it. Some plot that he should be wary of later, but...he will admit, he was lonely. He was lonely and he missed being a father the most. He always has.

The feeling of losing a child is completely horrible and he hates that he's putting Tony's parents through that, but he had given Tony a chance to go back. He had given him a chance to return after his father had promised to change and Tony decided to stay _here_, with _him_.

Tony needed a better life and he needed someone to guide him through that life...and even though he always made the promises to keep the others safe, with Tony it was different. It was a parental promise to always do what was best for their child.

Tony smiled at him and from looking into Tony's life, the Doctor was happy to see it was a genuine smile.

"So? Where are we?" Tony asked excitedly.

"A coffee shop," the Doctor replied cheerfully.

"A coffee shop?" Tony echoed.

"Mhmm. River likes their desserts. She should be here," The Doctor said as they exited the Tardis.

"Who's River?" Tony asked but stopped when he took a look at the outside of the Tardis. "We were in there?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded, "Yup."

Tony smiled widely as he circled the blue police box and asked, "Part of the dimensional part?"

The Doctor nodded, "Exactly. The inside is actually in another dimension, that's why it's so much bigger."

Tony snapped his attention back to the Doctor, "That's amazing! There was a huge pool in there! And so many rooms! And, and, and a wardrobe and control console!"

"Well that's one of them. There are some of the older ones somewhere in there..." The Doctor said and left it a bit like a question.

"How many rooms are in there?" Tony asked as the Doctor locked up the Tardis and then headed towards the shop.

"Dunno. Never been to every room," The Doctor simply stated.

Tony never lost his smile and just said, "Groovy."

The Doctor nodded and agreed, "Very groovy."

"How is it that a man with a time machine is _always_ late?"

Tony looked up ahead and saw a woman dressed in jeans, boots, and a white coat. The Doctor rolled his eyes a bit and replied casually, "Never where I want to go, but always where I need to be."

The woman –River- rolled her own eyes but smiled when she spotted Tony. "Hello sweetheart. Who might you be?"

"Tony Stark. Hi…" Tony said shyly. He didn't know why, he was never shy but there was something about her that made Tony want her to like him.

Her eyes widened a bit and she sent a quick glance towards the Doctor before she smiled kindly at Tony, "Well isn't this a huge honor. And tell me; to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting Tony Stark, the genius?"

Normally Tony would think she was teasing and making fun of him, but he's also learned to read people over the years. River was being sincere and honest. She was actually honored and interested in meeting him. That only made him blush and for his mind to freeze.

The Doctor chose then to speak up for him, which Tony was grateful for, "Tony's my new companion. I've promised to show him the stars and wonders of the universe."

River brighten up, an aura of adventure and danger at the same time, seemed to surround her. "Where are we going?"

"Asgard. The God of Thunder will be turning eleven and we can't miss that, now can we?" The Doctor asked with a smile as the three walked back towards the Tardis.

River smirked as the Doctor unlocked the Tardis and let them in. River went in first; she stopped as she grabbed the Doctor by his shirt and brought him in for a kiss. Tony raised an eyebrow in question as River winked at the Doctor and then went deeper into the Tardis.

The Doctor cleared his throat as he adjusted his bow tie, "Yes well…I should probably mention that she's my wife."

Tony blinked, "_You_…got _her_?"

The Doctor blinked and looked a bit aghast, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Tony shrugged, "She just seemed really cool. A bit out of your league is all."

The Doctor frowned and readjusted his bow tie, "I _am_ cool."

Tony smiled teasingly and replied as he stuffed his hands in his pocket, "The more you say it, the less I believe it."

"Keep that up and I'll take this back," the Doctor said as he took Tony's hand out of his pocket and enclosed the Tardis key into his palm.

Tony blinked in surprise and then looked up at the Doctor in question. "What is this?"

"A key," the Doctor answered with a tender smile, "You're my companion now Tony. I promised to show you the universe and everything it holds. That makes the Tardis your home now. It's only right that you get a key. But be careful with it…I'm trusting it to you. Do you understand what this means?"

Tony tightens his hold over the key and brought it close to his heart and nodded in understanding. The Doctor trusted him with something as marvelous as the Tardis. The time and space travel machine that was more than a machine. It was his home, and Tony was invited to stay.

The Doctor smiled tenderly once more and ruffled Tony's hair, something Tony used to gravely mind, was becoming endearing from the man in the silly bow tie. "Come on. She may be my wife but she's a complete psychopath. Let's go in there before she does something irreversible."

Tony chuckled and followed the Doctor inside. Once inside he took a seat and watched as the Doctor pulled levers and pushed buttons, and River following him, seemingly correcting any mistake he might have made.

Tony easily saw that they were a couple, and a happy one at that. They were…chaotic, but surprisingly in a good way. They complimented each other in a way Tony couldn't describe but he could easily tell that they were happy and comfortable with each other.

"What are you doing? Those are _not_ the coordinates to Asgard!" the Doctor proclaimed.

"I _know_ they aren't." River replied as she punched in a few buttons and then pulled the lever.

"Then _where_ are we going?" The Doctor asked.

"Have you gotten a gift yet?" River asked cheekily with a hand on her hip.

The Doctor froze and turned rigid in a way that Tony knew that the Doctor hadn't thought about that and was going to most likely crash a party with no gift. Tony tried to stifle a giggle but the Doctor saw him and pointed at him, "You didn't either."

"Hey, I'm still new to this. My mind is still wrapping itself around the fact that these myths and legends are actually real." Tony defended himself as he raised his hands in a surrender motion.

"Okay, so where are we going?" The Doctor asked with a sigh.

"Greece. Very early Greece. We're going to borrow one of Achilles' spears and have it wrapped up nicely for the young god." River said with a smile.

"A spear? For an eleven year old?" Tony asked tentatively.

"An eleven year old Viking God of Thunder in the making. It's perfect," River replied happily as she pulled one last lever and the Tardis was in motion once more.

* * *

:TDB:

Getting the spear from the actual Achilles warrior was far easier that Tony expected. Apparently the Doctor had met him previously and helped him as well. He has willingly passed over his best and favorite spear to them. He also pulled Tony away from the Doctor and River whiles they were busy discussing the stories and the reality behind the legends that dealt with Achilles.

"You and I are similar in many aspects," Achilles told him.

Tony blinked and shook his head, "I don't think so."

"But we are. We both have fathers who cast a great shadow we will one day step out of. We were both also saved from a river's demise by the Doctor. And we are born to do great things." Achilles said.

Tony recalled the legend of Achilles and remembered that he was practically invulnerable except for his heel, which his mother had held him by as she bathed him in the River Styx.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I was captured by demons as a mere babe and was to be sacrificed to the River of the Dead. Had it not been for the Doctor catching me and pulling me towards safety, I would be dead." Achilles explained.

"But the legends say it was your mother who dipped you in the river to make you stronger," Tony said, confusion in his voice.

Achilles shook his head, "Tis what the Doctor had other believe. My mother had been raised on stories of the Doctor, so when I was kidnapped and the gods didn't answer her prayers, she prayed to him. And he came through. I took a dive into the frigid waters but he managed to catch me by the heel. Which is where the stories originate from."

"How did you know he saved me from drowning in a river?" Tony asked quietly as he turned to look at the Doctor who was laughing with River.

"I saw it in a dream. I saw plenty in that dream young Anthony," Achilles said as he removed a necklace from his neck. "I wish for you to have this."

Tony accepted the necklace and inspected it. It was coin…overly sized, but a coin nonetheless. Though…it was nothing like what he's seen before. There were sketches and markings on it as well.

"Tis a talisman. It was gifted to me when I was but a young lad. An old warrior passing by had fallen due to thirst. I fetched him some water and he was most grateful for my kindness but also saw a great deal of power within my soul. He said this talisman held the spirit, courage, and honor of many great men who were at one time lost and unsure of themselves. And when you see such a man, to pass it, and the characteristics it held to that lost soul who needed it. I can see you are lost now Anthony, and with the Doctor I do not doubt you will have many challenges awaiting you. So please, keep this as a token to remind you that even though the night comes forth and shrouds you with cold, bitter darkness, the sun has not been vanquished and will rise once more."

Like with the key of the Tardis, Tony held on to the talisman tightly to his chest before donning it on and meeting the warrior's gaze with his own. He nodded and glad that when he spoke his voice didn't shake, "Thank you. I'll remember this every time I feel lost or uncertain. Thank you…really."

Achilles nodded and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. The Doctor then called him over and they were gone again. The next time the Tardis stopped, it was in the dining room of Asgard, being prepared for the celebration of the oldest prince's birthday.

* * *

:TDB:

"Halt! Who are you" one of guards demanded while holding a spear towards them.

"Is this common?" Tony asked.

"Very. He never calls beforehand," River answered.

"Oi! I'm right here you know," the Doctor said as all three of them held the 'surrender' gesture.

"I repeat my question, who are you? Answer!" the guard said and prodded the Doctor's chest with the spear.

"Ow. That hurts, you know. I am the Doctor. Odin knows who I am and will be _very_ angry to know this is how I'm being treated!" the Doctor replied.

"The All Father does not take kindly to trespassers. Especially today of all days." The guard replied.

"We're here for today especially. It's Thor's eleventh birthday!" the Doctor said happily, as though he wasn't being held at a spear's end.

"What is all this commotion?" came a booming voice from the hall's entrance.

"Tis the enemy father! The palace has been breached. Stand behind me brother, I shall protect you while father deals with the evil fiends!" came a much higher, child like voice.

"No no! Not fiends! There should be an R in there. We're friends!" the Doctor said quickly.

"This box...I know it. But tis not the same man who once owned it." Odin said as he stepped closer.

"Ah, right. The last time I was here I had a different face, but it's still me Odin. I'm still the Doctor," the Doctor said.

Odin took a moment to mull things over as he stared at the Doctor with his good eye. "Prove it. Prove to me that you're the same man I met all those years ago."

The Doctor smiled and replied easily enough, "I was the one you asked for advice on how to go forth with your plans against the Frost Giants."

Thor's young eyes widened and he pulled at his father's robes, "Is that true father?"

Odin ignored him ask asked, "What did you tell me before you disappeared, if you really are the Doctor?"

"I didn't tell you anything. I merely asked you to consider an open mind and an even more open heart. And I know you did." the Doctor said with one of his secretive but happy smiles.

Odin smiled this time too and moved forward to bring the Doctor into a friendly embrace. Then he held him at arms length, "You have changed plenty my dear friend. You must tell me of your adventures. I'm sure my boys will love to hear it."

The Doctor smiled back, his ever maniac smile as he turned to Tony and then told Odin, "But first, _my_ boy has a birthday gift for yours."

The words were so natural and easy to say, the Doctor didn't even hesitate as he nudged Tony back into the Tardis for the spear. Tony was a bit shocked but played it off and acted as if he's always been 'the Doctor's boy'. He came back out with a spear and knelt down and have it to Thor.

"Tis for me?" Thor asked excitedly.

"Yes. It's from one of Earth's greatest heroes of all times," Tony said.

"Earth? Where is that father?" Thor asked.

"Earth. That's a planet on Midgard," said a smaller voice.

"That is correct Loki. Good lad," the Doctor said.

"Midgard? This is a weapon from Midgard? How amazing is this? I will be the only one with a weapon from another realm. Isn't that amazing brother?" Thor asked.

The bother boy -Loki- merely nodded. Being the genius that he was, Tony saw immediately the relationship between all of them. Thor cared for his little brother, but was a bit dense. The typical 'jock' while Loki was scrawnier and most likely preferred books to training. He was also second born and if this was a kingdom with a monarchy, his father probably spent more time with the first born, prepping him for the throne than with both of them as sons.

Tony stepped up to both of them and introduced himself, "Hi. I'm Anthony, but you can call me Tony."

"I am Thor! And this is my brother Loki. Do you wish to be friends?" Thor asked excitedly while Loki blushed.

Tony smiled, "I'd love to."

"Why don't Thor and Loki give Tony a tour of the place before the festivities start. There is something I wish to discuss with you Odin." the Doctor said.

Odin noted the tone of his friends voice and nodded, "Boys, why don't you show your new friend the gardens? They should be in bloom."

"Of course father," Loki replied.

"Yes! Then we can head to the training fields where I can try out my new gift. Come along new friend Anthony!" Thor said as he pulled on Tony's hand with one of his own and holding the spear in the other.

Odin turned to the Doctor and asked, "What has happened?"

* * *

:TDB:

Howard tried with all his might to not let Loki's words affect him but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. If the bastard wasn't lying, his boy was alive. He was alive and he was out there.

So when Thor stepped onto the deck he didn't care for any form of greetings or pleasantries and got straight to the point, "Do you know of a 'Doctor'?"

Thor stopped mid-step and turned to the Man of Iron and raised an eyebrow, "He is considered a legend but he is plenty real. He is a friend of our family."

Howard's mind race and he tried to steady his breathing.

"Stark." Natasha brought him out of his musing. "Loki is merely trying to rile you up. He is the god of lies...don't torture yourself."

"What has Loki said?" Thor asked as a frown settled onto his face.

"He...he says my son isn't dead. That he's alive and he's with this Doctor person." Howard replied hollowly.

"Your son?" Thor asked and shook his head. It couldn't be...not his friend right? "Impossible..."

"What?" Howard asked.

Thor bit his lip before opening his mouth to say something before he closed it and opened it again. Repeating the gesture a few times before he shook his head again.

The pieces fit together in Howard's mind though as it races a thousand miles a minutes. Loki, the bastard, sounded far too familiar with the way he said his son's name. He had known about how he had supposedly died which wasn't relevant information to have looked up before hand, and it also wasn't something openly stated in any database. Howard made sure of that. And now Thor. They had known his son...somehow. He took out his phone and pulled up a picture of Tony and practically shoved it into Thor face and practically yelled, "Is this him! Have you seen my son?"

Thor blinked a few times to adjust his eyes and then took the device from Howard's hands and inspected the picture. There was no mistaking it, "Tis Anthony."

Howard's eyes widen and stung at the same time, "You know Tony? ...how?"

"He had first visited when I was a mere boy. He arrived with the Doctor and Lady River Song on my eleventh birthday. We became friends, the three of us. Anthony, Loki, and myself. He and Loki especially shared a strong bond. But he was the Doctor's son...he could not stay. We saw him many times through our lives. Only slightly unchanged but that was to be expected." Thor explained.

Natasha frowned, "How was that to be expected exactly?"

"The Doctor has a blue box which can travel through space and time. What is years for us, is mere seconds for him." Thor said.

Howard barely heard him before he snapped towards Thor, "How do you find him?"

"Who? The Doctor?"

"Yes!"

"You do not. He shows up as he pleases. Where he is needed." Thor said.

Howard growled, "That bastard has my son! My _son_! My boy who is alive and out there in space at the mercy of who knows what! I don't care how, but there _has_ to be a way of contacting him!"

No one moved as Howard had his little outburst. They watched as he tried to calm down and then he tensed and went rigid still. "Loki...that bastard knows...he _knows_!" Howard said as he turned on his heel and headed towards the cells. It took only a second before Natasha and Thor ran after him.

* * *

This is AU but to be honest I really haven't paid too much attention to years. When I picture Howard I picture the actor from the Captain America movies, albeit a bit older and a few gray hairs. But you can picture any Howard you wish.

I haven't fully decided if this is during or after the Ponds. It'll depend if I want to add them later...you'll have to wait and see I guess.

Uh...yeah, I'll try to update as much as possible. Due to the holidays it was nearly impossible for me to do so. But I will try. This isn't BETA'd so I apologize for any mistakes. But please do review.


	4. Their Empires

The Doctor's Boy

Chapter 4: Their Empires

* * *

_**Then**_...

Howard barely heard him before he snapped towards Thor, "How do you find him?"

"Who? The Doctor?"

"Yes!"

"You do not. He shows up as he pleases. Where he is needed." Thor said.

Howard growled, "That bastard has my son! My _son_! My boy who is alive and out there in space at the mercy of who knows what! I don't care how, but there _has _to be a way of contacting him!"

No one moved as Howard had his little outburst. They watched as he tried to calm down and then he tensed and went rigid still. "Loki...that bastard knows...he _knows_!" Howard said as he turned on his heel and headed towards the cells. It took only a second before Natasha and Thor ran after him.

..._**Now**_

* * *

Thor grabbed on to Howard's arm and stopped him, "I beg you Stark, please calm down!"

"I _am_ calm!" Howard insisted.

"I beg to differ!" Thor exclaimed as he held on to a squirming Howard.

"Thor is right Stark. You're not calm. You're angry and irrational," Natasha said in a calming voice.

"Of course I am! My son is _alive_! He's alive and he's with a freaking alien!" Howard yelled.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fury asked as he entered the hall from another doorway; Hill and Steve following behind.

"There's been...a revelation," Natasha replied.

Howard squirmed more until a nod from Steve caused Thor to let go, "Damn straight there's been a revelation and I'm heading down to Loki's damn cell to resolve everything!"

"I do not think that wise," Thor said with a furrowed brow as he grabbed Howard again as he took another step towards Loki's cell.

"Howard, why don't we go and talk about this?" Steve asked, trying to calm his friend down. His own brow furrowed because he's never seen his friend so out of it. Not in front of others at least.

"No! I need to go speak with freaking Rock of Ages and get answers," Howard said moving towards the cells, only to remember he was being grabbed by Thor. "DAMN IT THOR! LET ME GO!"

"I cannot allow you to visit my brother is such a state. You will act foolish and endanger everyone," Thor said.

"Thor's right. Rogers, take Stark here to cool down. Whether he wants to or not," Fury ordered.

Steve nodded and took hold of Howard's arm and dragged him to an empty conference room.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Steve demanded once he closed the door behind them.

"Tony's alive!" Howard yelled.

Steve did a double take then sighed, "Howard...Tony's dead. He's been dead for many years. You have to move past this."

Howard shook his head and looked wildly at Steve, "No Steve! Tony _is_ alive! He's alive and traveling through time and space with some alien called the Doctor! Thor's met him...he knows my boy!"

"...Howard. Are you listening to yourself? Even me, a guy who barely knows how to use a modern toaster, knows the absurdity of what you're talking about. I mean really...time travel?" Steve asked.

"As apposed to you, a Super Soldier frozen in time, a mythical Norse God of Thunder and his brother, also a god in the flesh, a man with breath taking anger management skills who can quite easily turn into a raging green monster, and an entire government agency that doesn't really exist filled with master assassins?" Howard demanded in one breath.

Steve sighed and pinched the breath of this nose, "Howard...Tony _died_. He _has_ been dead for a _long_ time now. You _have_ to get passed this."

"_NO_! I _can't_ Steve! I thought...I thought I was preparing him...I thought I was building him an empire for him to rule. Something for him to control and never know pain or trouble. To have it all paved out for him...in doing so I completely ignored him and made him feel unwanted and uncared for...that's how he _died_! He died feeling worthless and frightened and unloved! That was all because of _me_! I sent him to his grave!" Howard panted after his outburst. He was slouched over and his eyes were wild and stung with unshed tears. He let out a humorless, somewhat deranged laugh as he turned to Steve and hoped his body language would convey his message to Steve and help him understand, "But there was _never_ a body. All there is, is a plaque and a stone, but _no_ body!"

"The river could have dragged it away..." Steve tried to reason, but knew that Howard had spent months looking before the city banned him. Even then, he took some of the plans from the WWII submarines and continued his search himself. Nothing. There was nothing. Not a trace. No blood, no hairs, not a fallen sneaker, or a torn piece of shirt. Tony just vanished.

"_**BULLSHIT**_!" Howard exclaimed.

They locked glares for a moment before Steve sighed again, "So...okay...Tony's out there. He's out there and alive...why not come back?"

Howard scoffed, "Were you _not_ paying attention just now?"

Steve chose to ignore his friend and asked, "If Loki really does know how to get in touch with the alien who has Tony, do you really think he's going to just willingly hand over the information? No, Howard. He's going to want to bargain it."

"Then we'll bargain!" Howard exclaimed.

"Loki will want nothing less than his freedom. That's something we just can't give him," Steve said evenly and then apologized solemnly, "I'm sorry Howard."

* * *

:TDB:

As Tony stepped out of the palace's walls and outside he stopped and looked on in awe. He had read stories, sure, but there was nothing like the real thing. In contrast to Earth where everything was a dull metal color since they lived in the Human Iron age, he was now staring at the beauty of what can only be described as the Golden age...almost literally.

"Is something the matter friend Anthony?" Thor asked, still tugging Tony a bit.

"No...just...this is my first time here. It's beautiful." Tony commented, still looking around, trying to see as much as he could.

"Mother is very fond of the gardens. She makes sure they're all properly taken care of," Loki said.

Tony nodded but it wasn't just the amazing plants, some of which he's never seen before, that amazed him. Or all of the actual gold that seemed to pave the way, but the sky. Everything around him was so well illuminated but there were still thousands of stars in the sky. Stars, comets, planets, auroras, and what seems like galaxies.

"Do they not have gardens on Midgard?" Thor asked.

They began to walk again and Tony kept turning his head this way and that. Some of the plants seemed to be covered in star dust and he smiled brightly. He that this sense of wonder that he never had before, not even as a little boy.

"We do but...compared to this...they seem too dull and boring," Tony commented as he bent down to sniff a flower. He couldn't even properly name the scent.

"Come along new friend Anthony! I wish to use my gift in the training fields!" Thor declared and began to run ahead of them.

Loki sighed a bit and turned to Tony with a bit of an embarrassed blush, "I apologize for my brother. Though he is a prince he at times acts...not so princely."

Tony chuckled and waved it off, "Don't worry about it. He's excited. It's good to be excited. It is his birthday after all."

"Still...both mother and father wish for us to act accordingly. Even on days of celebration," Loki replied,

Tony smiled and sympathized. His parents would always chide and lecture him on how to act whenever he was taken to functions with them. He was dressed in those horrible monkey suits and tight shoes that hurt his feet. The Doctor may think they're cool and they may work for him, but he himself was never really a big fan of bow ties. When they came undone because he tried to loosen them up a bit, they would take forever to tie back up and then he'd be in trouble for it.

But he also understood why he went through that. He was the heir of a very important businessman who was paving the way to the new world. Who would want to follow a man and his family if they didn't look the part?

He turned to Loki and smiled, "It is important to act the part in front of other who will judge you and your family for their title. But I'm not here for that. I'm here to enjoy a good party and to make friends. You needn't act prim and proper with me and just have fun, okay?"

Loki looked at Tony oddly and tilted his head in confusion. Before he could speak however, Thor popped out of seemingly nowhere and pouted, "You are both still here! I wish to go to the training fields and try out my latest gift! Do make haste!"

It was supposed to be menacing, the God of Thunder holding a deadly weapon, but the kid was young, and pouting with his free hand on his hip. Tony chuckled and shook his head, "Alright birthday boy. Lead the way. We'll keep up this time, promise."

Thor smiled as he led the way to the training fields where Thor was greeted kindly, and Tony and Loki a bit more with of obligation than want. Tony noticed it immediately since he received many looks like that from people below his father's status. Looking over at Loki, Tony knew that he was aware of it as well, unlike Thor who was oblivious to the matter.

Tony felt defensive towards Loki for some reason but didn't blame Thor. The kid may seem naïve but Tony knew saw that he cared for his little brother.

Loki and Tony sat on the sidelines as the servants prepared the targets for Thor. It took Thor until the fourth try to get a bulls-eye as he got a feel of the new weapon. As they were preparing for another round there were sirens going out and the guards immediately came to surround Thor, Loki, and consequentially, Tony. Since Tony was the tallest he was in the center with Thor on his right and Loki on his left. Two guards in front, two in back and two on each side of them as well.

"What's going on?" Tony demanded as they were escorted down the halls.

"The palace has been breached," Loki said with a slight frown.

"Can it be another friend like you Anthony?" Thor asked as he tugged on Tony's shirt.

Tony shrugged his shoulder and shook his head, "I...I don't think so. Where are we going?"

"To meet with mother in safety," Loki replied, remembering the drills.

Tony nodded but then there was an explosion from where he left the Doctor and River. Eyes widening he ducked under the guards and ran as fast as his legs would carry him and burst into the grand hall.

"DOCTOR!"

"Tony! Get back!" He heard the Doctor call out from somewhere in the smoke filled room.

"The Tardis Tony! Get into the Tardis! You'll be safe there!" River ordered and then there was a shot fired and Tony could only describe it as a laser shot.

"YES! Get into the Tardis!" The Doctor screamed.

As soon as he spoke there was another two explosions. One from inside the room and another from the outside. Thor and Loki and some of their guards flew in because of the explosion.

"BOYS!" Odin yelled.

"Father!" Loki yelled back.

"What is happening!" Thor cried out.

"In the Tardis, the lot of you!" The Doctor came out of the smoke clouds and opened the Tardis with a snap of his fingers and gestured inside, "We'll deal with whatever is out here, but you lot get in and stay in until it's clear. Got it?"

"But-" Tony wanted to argue and so did Thor and Loki but Odin didn't allow them.

"Get in there boys. Stay strong and do not fret."

Loki nodded and pulled on Thor's hand, who followed reluctantly.

The Doctor winked at Tony, "Keep them calm okay? We'll sort it all out and then it'll be time for cake!"

Tony just shook his head at the Doctor's goofy attitude in such a time and turn to River, "Is it always like this?"

She smirked and winked at him too, "Spoilers."

Tony rolled his eyes and followed Thor and Loki inside the Tardis. Though he was calm on the outside, or at least he hoped that's how he appeared, he was freaked out on the inside. When the door closed behind him the lock turned itself in a sharp snap.

Tony turned immediately with his brow furrowed, "Doctor?"

"Tony? Did you lock it?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't even touch it!" Tony yelled to be heard through the chaos outside of the blue box.

"Hang on!" The Doctor cried back and Tony heard the sonic on the other side. Then the Tardis strung to life and shifted, "What? What are you doing! NO!" The Doctor yelled and then slammed on the Tardis door. "TONY!"

Tony mimicked the Doctor and slammed on the door and tried to open it, "DOCTOR! WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"I...I don't know..." the Doctor's voice was barely audible but Tony heard it through the Vworp Vworp Vworp. "Come on! Please don't do this! Not now! Work with me here and DON'T DO THIS NOW!"

"Doctor! What is going on with the box? Are my boys in danger?" Odin demanded.

"Every body please just calm down and let me _think_!" The Doctor ordered.

The usual golden hew of the interior vanished as the lights turned off and where replaced by an ominous red, smoke came out of valves, and alarms went off like crazy. Thor and Loki huddled around Tony and began to slam on the door.

"FATHER!"

"FATHER!"

"DOCTOR!"

The Tardis began to dismaterialize and disappear. The Doctor's face was wild, fearful, and apologetic. As he tugged on the door handle he yelled, "Tony! Don't worry alright? Just...just be clever. You're so, so clever! I believe in you, okay! Just...stay together until I come get you okay?"

"...Will you come?" Tony asked quietly but the Doctor heard him perfectly.

"Of course. I'm coming for you Tony! No matter where the Tardis takes you, I'll find you! I swear! Everything is going to be _just_ fine!" the Doctor wasn't sure if Tony heard the last part because the Tardis was gone.

The smoke cleaned and it seemed that whoever was attacking was now gone. River came up to the Doctor with a solemn expression.

"It was the boys they wanted. But how did they get hold of the Tardis? And who are they? What are they?"

"I dunno..." the Doctor said tensely.

"Where are my boys Doctor?" Odin asked.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and paced back and forth for a bit before he snapped towards River, "Do you have your computer!"

"When don't I?" she asked and took out her computer and already began to type away, already knowing what he thought of.

"What is she doing?" Odin asked.

"Tracking the Tardis through the Vortex to see where they landed so we can go and get them, of course." River replied with a smirk but it faded when she saw the readings, "Doctor..."

The Doctor took the computer from her and shook his head, "No! No...this...this was _not_ supposed to happen! Not now! Not _yet_!" the Doctor pushed the computer back into River's hands and stalked off.

"What's happened?" Odin demanded.

"Time's gone _very_ wibbly!" the Doctor called over his shoulder before he disappeared through the doors.

Odin turned back to River with a frown, "The Doctor said everything would be fine..."

River sighed and gave him a tight, sad smile, "Rule number one of the Doctor...the Doctor always lies."

* * *

:TDB:

The Tardis finally stood still once again and the red lighting shut off as well and the lock on the door unlocked itself with a very loud click.

It was awfully silent as both Thor and Loki clung to Tony's shirt, "What do we do now, friend Anthony?" Thor asked.

Tony tried to see them through the darkness but can only make out their outlines. He was beyond scared right now and he could only image how they were feeling. They may be gods in training but they were still just kids. This is a real situation and not just a drill that if something attacked them, they can call it quits or have a guard or powerful daddy come and save them. They were on their own and Tony was now in charge. He swallowed thickly before taking a deep breath and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Let's check outside and see where we are, okay?" Tony asked and moved to open the door.

Though he was the first to step through, Loki and Thor stayed close to him. The snow made it a 'crunch' noise under their feet as they stepped outside. They turned and looked around them in awe at the vast winder land they've come to. "I've no idea where we are..." Tony admitted.

"I believe I have an idea, but I hope that I am mistaken..." Loki said in a quiet voice.

"Where do you believe we are brother?" Thor asked in an equally quiet voice.

Loki gulped before he answered, "Jotunheim."

* * *

The plot thickens!

And it will continue to do so. A bit of a clue for all of you to remember: "Time's gone _very_ wibbly!"

Remember that, it's important.

I know there are some mistakes, this is unbeta'd. I supposed I can give having a Beta a try. I have a wonky schedule so...if there is anyone out there who is a Beta, and is flexible with time PM me. My weaknesses are punctuation, sentence fragments, and wording. Sometimes in trying to describe what I want I get a bit wordy. Also, this story is not slash, but I am a slash writer. So I would prefer someone who is cool with that. If not, this will just continue being unbeta'd and I'll try extra hard to not make mistakes.


End file.
